Dan Vs Scientist
by Ghostdog 2.5
Summary: A mysterious girl from Dan's past claims to know him. Though he never even met her before. Meanwhile, someone wants to use the girl for nefarious purposes. Will Dan remember the Mystery girl, enough to protect her? Will Ninja Dave be in this! Yes to the last question.
1. Chapter 1 Escape

**Behold my very first story post about Dan Vs. I bet your wonder, what makes this so different from other Dan Vs Fanfics? Well this one shows love, arson, action, old characters brought back, and major drama scenes. Plus I wanted to break my EENE crossover fanfics streak.  
**

**I do not own Dan Vs, they belong to the Hub Network. **

* * *

_Chapter One: Finding a Jerk amongst Jerks. _

In a laboratory, fifty feet underground, an alarm went off. A female silhouette was running away from four guards. The female had green hair, black eyes, a dog collar with tags, an orange jumpsuit that had 'Test Subject #2025181' on the left part of her chest. She looked like she was the age of 26, having D-Cup breast. She was running through the lab's corridor, attempting to escape this lab. The female stopped when she saw her escape route was blocked by twenty guards. She roared loudly and charged at the guards and took them out, one by one, leaving each lifeless body on a pile. She panted, growling loudly, she looked at the door as her eyes turned into cat eyes. She charged at the door and broke it down.

The escaping woman opened her eyes to see the sunlight, all she saw was storm clouds and water all around the ground she was standing on. She heard footsteps as more guards approached. She dived into the water and started to swim far away from that awful place. She wondered where she could go. Most of her family was dead, she didn't know anyone else. There was only one person who could understand her situation. She swam faster than the average person.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Los Angeles, CA... _

An explosion was heard from a downtown television studio. We see two figured drove down the street in a blue sedan away from the fire. One was a short man, his hair was short and black, his eyes were lime green and he had a soul patch. He was in a black shirt with the word "JERK" in bold white letters, blue jeans and steel toed shoes. His name is Dan Mandel, he was in the passenger seat. The other figure was a big bulky figure. His hair was light brown, his eyes were sapphire blue. His outfit consisted of a blue shirt, an orange over-shirt, green cargo pants, and white socks with brown flip-flops. His name was Chris Pearson and he was driver/accessory to Dan's revenge scheme.

"Question: Why did we have to blow up the TV studio?!" Chris asked, as he drove like a maniac.

"I had to destroy that studio so I can get to the spawn of all evil!" Dan shouted angrily. When they were far enough Chris stopped the car.

"Which is?" Chris asks, scared of the answer.

"Dora the explorer. That Latino kid was going to get Population Control Johnny off the air. So I had to give her a gift basket made by Moi." Dan stated boastfully.

"Dan, did you kill that girl?!" Chris asked.

"No, I simply put a remote detonator in it and marked it 'Become a famous TV star by pressing this button.' Which set off the explosives in the boiler room." Dan explained.

"So let me get this straight, you probably put a lovable TV actor in intensive care, all to save your favorite TV show?!" Chris asked, as if he was asking 'did you murder the president?'.

"You act like this is something I've never done before?" Dan asked annoyed. "Now, you can thank me for saving the world from having its mind burned out of its skull by that Mexican girl by buying me lunch." Chris gave out a small sigh, as he drove away from the fire.

"Fine, where do you want to go for lunch?" Chris asked.

"I'm in the mood for Burgerphile," Dan replied. "Nothing goes better with revenge than meat."

Chris drove up to a Burgerphile's drive-thru's speaker box.

"Welcome to Burgerphile, may I take your order?" The voice box spoke.

"I'll have a plain burger, no cheese. If I find cheese on that burger, I'm going to burn this place to the ground. And some french fries."

"I'll have like, three double decker burger, with a family fry and milkshake." Chris stated to the voice box.

"Geez, if you want a quick death Chris, just jump off a cliff." Dan stated. Chris glared at him in response.

"That'll be 27.64, please drive up to the window." The voice replied. Chris drove up to the window, where the female working the drive-thru window handed him two bags. One with Chris' food and one with Dan's. Chris handed the lady the money and drove off. He drove to an apartment complex called Casa Paradisio. When Chris stopped the car, Dan grabbed his bag and got out. Dan waved to Chris as he drove off, and started to walk upstairs to his apartment. He opened the door to be greeted by a small grey cat, with a white tipped tail.

"Hey , daddy brought you some fries." Dan stated, pulling a box of fries out of the Burgerphile bag. He placed the box of fries near the cat, who ate them happily. Dan sat down on his couch, picking up the remote, turning on the TV to Population Control Johnny.

* * *

_Nighttime on the beaches of Van Nuys... _

The female who escaped washed up on shore, exhausted from all of the swimming. Her orange jumpsuit was now in tatters, with a few bite marks into it. She had cuts from her head to her feet. She groaned, as she tried to stand up. She didn't care about the pain, all she knew was she had to find him. She closed her eyes and sniffed the air for a familiar scent. She smelled thousands of scents that masked the one she was looking for. She stood up on her two feet as blood trickled down her head. She sniffed the air again, trying to find the scent she was looking for. Apparently the scent was all over LA, making it difficult to find. She sniffed the air one more time, focusing on where the scent was strongest or foulest.

She knocked people aside as she ran through the city. She soon came up to an apartment complex called 'Casa Paradisio'. She ran up the stairs to apartment room 8. She kicked the door down, which woke up the inhabitants. Dan shot upright as he heard the sound of the door being forced open. He heard footsteps coming towards his bedroom. He hid under his bed and grabbed a nearby baseball bat. The intruder kicked open the door to his bedroom. Dan looked up to see that a woman stood in his doorway. She was in a shredded orange prison jumpsuit, with numerous bite marks. She looked around the room, not seeing the little man under the walked over to the bed and plopped down on it in exhaustion. She fell asleep. The short-tempered man to crawled out from under the bed as he held the cat.

Dan burst out of the room, ran out of the apartment, down the stairs, and down the street in just his shirt and boxers. After five blocks, Dan ran up to a small white house with a blue roof. Dan kicked down the door to the house.

"Chris! I need help! My apartment has been invaded!" Dan shouted, which woke up the inhabitants. "One was Chris in blue feetie pajamas, and the other one was a female with maroon hair, in a white shirt with blue sleeves. Chris' wife Elise.

"Dan, it is 2 A.M. in the morning," Elise stated, annoyed by Dan's sudden arrival.

"I need some guns! There's an intruder in my bedroom!" Dan shouted.

"Dan, for the last time, those intruders are known as mice. If you got your apartment fumigated you wouldn't have those intruders." Chris put air quotes around 'intruders'.

"I'm not talking about vermin, you troglodyte! I'm talking about a living, physical woman, probably escaped from prison, in my god damn bed!" Dan shouted.

"Are you sure you didn't just have a nightmare?" Chris asked.

"Please, nightmares don't get me out of bed. Anyway, give me some guns! Or at least a mortar to bomb her out!"

"No way, the last time you had military weaponry, you brought a 20-foot broccoli monster to life." Elise stated.

"At least come with me, to help me get that woman arrested, or in a dumpster far away from my apartment."

Chris sighed, "Uh, if I don't help him, chances are he'll probably cause collateral damage causing him to stay here."

"Ugh, fine." Elise stated.

"Elise, I trust you to watch Mr. Mumbles until we get back. But in case we don't, I entrust you to raise her as if she were your own." Dan stated, handing his cat to Elise. Chris walked out of the room for a while and came out in his usual attire, holding a pair of blue jeans.

"Why do you have my jeans here?" Dan asked.

"You leave your clothes here almost every time." Chris stated, handing him the jeans. Dan put on the jeans and walked out, followed by Chris.

* * *

_One-10 minute car ride later... _

Chris drove up to Dan's apartment, and parked in front. Dan got out in a football helmet as he held a baseball bat. Dan pushed Chris in front of him, intending to use Chris as a human shield.

"Why do I have to be the one to go first?" Chris asked.

"Your much thicker, plus you make a good shield." Dan pointed out, as they walked through the remains of his door. He guided his human shield to his bedroom where they saw the female in question. Dan prepared the bat for a clean hit to the woman's head. He brought the bat down, only for it to be caught by the female. Alert eyes flew open wide to show she was awake. She pulled the bat closer to her, which caused Dan to throw himself at her. The woman started to wrap her arms around Dan, picking him up, in a hugging motion. "Chris, help me! She trying to break my spine in half!"

"I'm pretty sure, its a hug Dan." Chris stated.

"No she's not you ape-man!" Dan shouted. Even though Chris was right, the hug didn't get tighter. The woman who hugged Dan muttered something

"D...a...n." She stated in a raspy voice.

"Huh?" Dan questioned why the woman said his name like that.

"I think she said your name." Chris stated. The female dropped the angry little man and examined Chris. She also started to sniff him, which made him very uncomfortable. Dan noticed this and was weirded out by this girl's action.

"F...o...o...d." She stated looking at Chris, as if she was remembering where she saw him.

"Chris! She's a cannibal!" Dan shouted, as he grabbed the baseball bat and struck a blow to her head. The bat broke on impact with the lady's skull. She turned to show she had a look of anger on her face. Anger that would match Dan's anger only by a little. She charged at Dan and wrapped her hands around his throat. Dan choked out "Chris, quick look in the box marked illegal activities in the living room, and you'll find a rag and some chloroform! Use it to knock her out."

Chris ran out the room and quickly returned with a soaked rag. He put the rag up to the female's mouth, which caused her to fall on the floor next to Dan, unconscious.

"Chris, get me some shovels. We need to make sure this convict never sees the light of day." Dan stated, standing up.

"We are not burying someone alive. Even if it is an escaped convict." Chris replied. "She looks injured."

"Of course she does, prisoners always get stabbed enough times to have wounds."

"These look like recent wounds, maybe we should take her to the hospital."

"WHAT?!" Dan shouted. "You want us to save the person who tried to kill me!?"

"Look, maybe she can explain herself."

"**Fine! **But we're taking her to your house."

"Why my house?"

"Because, if she tries to kill me again, at least Elise can disembowel her. Now pick her up, monkey face."

Chris sighed, and picked up the lady, who was surprisingly heavy for her size. He dragged her down the stairs, as Dan honked on the horn of Chris' car, as if to say 'hurry up'. Chris put the unconscious woman in the back of the car. Dan was sitting in the passenger's side of the car, Chris got into the driver's seat and drove off towards his house.

* * *

_One hour later... _

The female, or escaped 'convict' as Dan called her, was on the couch. She had bandages all around her body. Dan examined her jumpsuit to see which prison she escaped from. All he saw was a bunch of number and 'Test Subject' on the patch of her jumpsuit. He ripped off the patch enough so he wouldn't wake her. Dan looked at the patch, and discovered he was as stumped as ever.

"Elise, can you decode this?" Dan asked, walking over to the kitchen. He handed Elise the patch for her to examine.

"Its a number code, Dan. It looks like the lady's name is Tyra." Elise stated.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Dan questioned.

"Well, I did a vital scan on her, and her bone structure is denser than the average human's." Elise explained.

"So she's not an escaped convict. She's a human experiment." Dan pointed out. "What I want to know is, why did she come to my apartment?!"

"I don't know," Elise pondered. "We'll have to ask her when she wakes up."

"Fine, I'll sleep here tonight." Dan stated.

"Can't you just go home, and let us call you?" Elise asked.

"No chance. If you think I'm going to leave Chris here with two crazy females, you're sadly mistaken." Dan stated, which made Elise glare at him. "I'll take the guest bedroom." Dan walked over to the bedroom, picking up on the way.

Elise sighed as she hoped Tyra would kill Dan in his sleep

* * *

**Boom, my very first Dan Vs story. If you can figure out, who Tyra is comment on it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Brad-Bot

**Dan vs, a show we love to make fan-art and fanfictions to show our appreciation. I just wanted to point that out. Dan is the best cartoon character in the history of cartoons. He does, very dangerous things, and manages to come out on top, so to speak. I am proud to write this fanfiction about him. **

**I do not own Dan VS. He belongs to the Hub Network.  
**

**I do own in OC villain who will be mentioned in this.**

* * *

_Chapter Two: Figuring out a mystery. _

In an illuminated room, filled with wires on the walls, and a big computer screen with a wide keyboard at the bottom of it; a lone figure was sitting in a swivel chair. He had dark brown hair, blue eyes covered by glasses, and light pale skin. He had on a white lab coat, that hid his black shirt and khaki pants. He was going over the security footage of last night's escapee.

"Where would you go Test Subject #2025181? Your family is dead, your an out of place creature in a body of my design," the lab coat man stated. He regretted not outfitting her with a tracking chip.

"Dr. Samuel," A female assistant of the scientist stated. She had long black hair, blue eyes and white lab coat and a blue jean skirt. "We searched Los Angelos' surveillance feeds. We saw the escaped experiment, going to this apartment complex." The assistant pulled up a video feed of Tyra breaking down an apartment door. The video feed cuts to Dan walking out of his apartment, being followed by Chris who was carrying Tyra.

"It seems she knows someone outside the lab," Dr. Samuel stated. "This man, pull up all of his records."

The assistant pulled up Dan's records. The screen immediately filled with hundreds of records and hundreds of mugshots all in different languages.

"My god, either this is a deranged man, or he's a devious scientist who hides his true motives under these vendetta's. It makes sense. Who would try to hide a missile launch by using it as a vendetta against a bunch of squirrels," Dr. Samuel concluded. "Assistant, program the robot for a tactical retrieval. We need that experiment back, and program the robot to target this Dan if he stands in the way."

Alisa walked over to a buff human-like android. It looked male in origin, and wore a black wife-beater shirt, and tight pants. The android had a face of a male model/gym owner. Alisa opened a panel on the android's chest, plugging a cord into its chest connecting to a mini-laptop in her hands. She typed in a few codes and the eyes opened to reveal red pupils. Alisa pulled the cord out as she closed the panel. The android generated a jetpack from its back and blasted through the ceiling of the room.

"Whoever this Dan person is, he won't be able to stop a super-enhanced android," Dr. Samuel stated.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Chris and Elise's house... _

Dan slept in the guest bed of his friend's home. Mr. Mumbles rested quietly on his chest. Dan yawned sitting up sorely, he snapped his back with a moan. Mr. Mumbles stretched, letting out a small meow. Dan picked up Mr. Mumbles and walked to the kitchen. When he walked in he saw his friend cooking pancakes.

"Hey Dan," Chris greeted.

"Give me pancakes," Dan stated, pulling up a seat and placing Mr. Mumbles on the table. He sat down in the chair. "And tuna for Mr. Mumbles,"

"I wish you'd say 'good morning' or 'hey Chris'," Chris replied, putting a plate of pancakes on the table.

"Grow up! Now get me some orange juice, no pulp," Dan commanded. Elise walked in with a iPhone in her hand. "And what are you doing?" Dan asked.

"I'm doing a blood search on Tyra, if she's a convict or a guinea pig for experimentation, she should have records," Elise stated. "Huh, that's strange."

"What?" Dan asked.

"It seems the blood sample isn't matched with any type of blood, except to the equivalent of a really old lizard," Elise explained. "There's no records of her at all, no family, nothing."

"Well, maybe she can tell us what she's after. She owes me a new door anyway," Dan stated, standing up. "Elise, where's your sword I need to separate our guest from her legs."

"No way, you are not cutting off a woman's legs, especially with my _ninjato,_" Elise replied as she glared at Dan, who returned her glare.

"Ok, you two, let's just ask the girl to explain herself, before we try something drastic." Chris suggested.

"Fine, but I need to make sure she can't attack us," Dan proposed, as he walked out the back door of the kitchen to Chris' and Elise's shed. He came back with bundle of rope. He walked into the living room, and started to tie up the sleeping woman. After he finished, Tyra's eyes fluttered open as she woke up. She struggled in the ropes.

"Guys! She woke up!" Dan shouted.

Chris and Elise ran into the room to see Tyra struggling through the ropes.

"Now tell me, why did you break into my apartment?!" Dan shouted at Tyra, which made her glare at Dan.

"D..a..n," Tyra responded.

"Why does she keep saying my name?" Dan asked.

"Maybe she's trying to speak to you," Elise stated, "she must have a limited vocabulary."

"Well why did she call me food, when me and Dan found her?" Chris asked.

"She probably smelled the bacon in your wallet," Elise pointed out.

"D.a.n." Tyra spoke out, clearer than she had before.

"I have an idea: we bang her over the head with a steel mallet to make her remember who she is," Dan explained.

"That would result in a dead body instead of her getting smarter," Chris explained.

"Fine, what else can we try?" Dan pondered.

"I could try my latest invention, the thought messenger," Elise suggested. "It taps into the speech gland of the mind, allowing it to send what she's trying to say on a program to a computer."

"Thank you Elise at least someone is contributing." Dan stated as he glared at Chris.

Elise walked out of the room and returned, holding a silver metal headband and a laptop. Elise strapped the headband to Tyra's head, much to her dismay. She flipped a switch on the head band and opened her laptop. Elise turned on the program. All the thought messenger said was 'Dan' over and over again.

"What is up with this thing?! It just keeps saying-" Dan was interrupted by Tyra.

"Dan," Tyra spoke clearly.

"Why do you keep saying my name?!" Dan shouted straight into Tyra's face. He looked into her eyes, and it came to him like a bolt of lightning, "Of course!"

"Of course what?" Chris asked.

"This is Tyra!" Dan stated.

"Of course, its her name." Elise replied.

"No, Tyra the Dinosaur," Dan stated. "Her jumpsuit had test subject, meaning a scientist experimented on her for his nefarious needs. One of the experiments causes her to become a human, making her angry enough to break out of her lab prison. She has a bunch of scratches, meaning she either climbed down a jagged mountain, or swam through shark infested waters. She came to my apartment, because I'm the one who freed her."

"That, is the most far-fetched, hair-brained assumption ever." Chris stated.

"It makes sense, she has a limited vocabulary, no records," Dan continued his explanation.

"How'd you get from there to-, you know what nevermind. What are we going to do with her anyway," Elise questioned.

"First, she needs to learn language. So lets turn the TV on and place her in front of it." Dan stated, turning the TV to Channel 51. Dan dragged Tyra to the TV and sat her in front of it. "Now if you need me, I'll be taking Chris to get revenge on a person the world is better off without."

"Who?" Chris asked.

"You'll find out when we get in the car," Dan stated as they walked out, leaving Elise with Tyra. Elise walked into the kitchen and grabbed a book to read, while waiting upon her husband's return.

* * *

_10 hours of Revenge seeking later... _

Chris drove up to the house with a look of shock on his face. Dan was in a dark blue vest, which cover his "Jerk" T-Shirt.

"I still can't believe Justin Bieber is a woman," Chris stated as he got out of the car.

"Well it is kinda obvious when you think about it," Dan replied getting out of the car.

"Why are you still wearing his- er her vest?" Chris asked.

"I like to keep a momentum from saving the world from a high-pitched girl," Dan stated. "Let's go see if Tyra learned something from TV."

Dan and Chris walked through the back door which led to the kitchen. Elise looked up from her book and saw Chris.

"Hey guys, where'd you get the vest Dan?" Elise asked.

"From a whiny 24-year-old woman." Dan replied. "How's the dinosaur?"

"You mean Tyra?" Elise asked. "She's been quiet the whole day."

"Well let's go see what she learned," Dan walked into the living room, only to be tackled by Tyra.

"Dan, thank you," Tyra spoke.

"How'd she get out of the ropes?!" Dan asked.

"Well, she looked a little uncomfortable, so I untied her," Elise stated.

"Dan, is friend?" Tyra asked.

"GET OFF ME YOU HARPIE!" Dan shouted, as he tried to get out from under the heavy female.

"Dan, nice?" Tyra asked.

"He's far from nice," Elise stated.

"Chris! Grab her!" Dan shouted.

Chris sighed and lifted Tyra off of Dan. Dan slipped from underneath her. He was confused by the behavior of the convict. TV should have made her like him, so to speak.

"Chris, we need to get rid of this girl."

"Why not take her to a Insane Asylum?" Chris suggested.

"Good idea, I'm taking it as my own," Dan replied, grabbing Tyra by the arm and dragging her out the front door. Chris sighed and looked to his wife who gave him a look as if to say 'just go with him', giving Chris the Ok to drive Dan over. Chris walked outside to where the car was parked to see Dan helping Tyra with her seat belt in the back seat. He succeeded after a few minutes of struggle. "She's more literate, but she can't even buckle a seat belt." Chris sat in the driver's seat while Dan sat in the passenger's seat next to him.

* * *

_In the skies of Van Nuys..._

A robotic android flew through the sky. This particular robot was given to do two very specific orders. To apprehend Test Subject #2025181, and if this 'Dan' person stands in his way: eliminate him. As he flew above the city, his heat sensing eyes sought out the signature of subject #2025181 and he listened for her voice. He came across a blue sedan, that was driving. He used his X-Ray vision to look in the car. He spotted not only Tyra's signature, but also Dan's signature.

"Wait, stop by my place, I need to get a straight jacket for her," Dan stated.

"You have a straight jacket?" Chris asked.

"I keep it around in case I need to tie up a burglar on the spot," Dan replied as they pulled up to his apartment. As Dan got out, the android flew down with a huge stomp, crushing his red car. Dan screamed when he saw what the android resembled, and got in Chris' car, "Drive!" Chris saw what happened and drove straight ahead, he was immediately followed by the android.

"Why is there a Chad bot chasing us?! I thought you cubed him!" Chris shouted.

"Obviously this is his robotic twin, Brad, coming for revenge" Dan explained.

"How are we going to stop him?" Chris asked.

"I got it, we just got to get him wet, and he'll short out!" Dan proclaimed.

"Don't robots with skin, can withstand water as long as it isn't going into their mouths?" Chris asked.

"Chris stop the car!" Dan shouted, making Chris stop. This caused the android to run straight into the back of the car. This scared Tyra a little. "Now run over him!" Chris put the car in reverse and ran over the android. The android was now in the front of the car, with most of the skin on the top of its torso ripped off. In any moment the human body would react randomly to the situation at hand. Chris was in that moment, he put the car in forward and stepped on the gas hard, driving into the robotic menace.

"What now!?" Chris asked, panicking.

"Floor it to the car was-" Dan was cut off as the android punched the windshield open, scaring the car's riders. The android grabbed Dan's neck and strangled him tight. Tyra saw this and bit through her seat belt. She jumped to the pushed her body to the front of the car and bit down on the hand that had Dan's neck. A loud crunching sound was heard as she bit through the arm as if it was a burger. The android pulled his arm back only to find it was a nub with sparks coming out of it.

"I guess I disarmed you," Tyra stated, getting a light chuckle from Chris.

"Keep driving! We're almost there!" Dan shouted to Chris. They were soon at the car wash. Chris stopped the car, the momentum of which threw the android back. The android was thrown into the car wash and was soon sprayed by both water and hot wax. Chris and Dan got out of the car, which made Tyra follow the two. Chris and Dan ran to the other side of the car wash to see the 'Brad-bot' with sparks coming out of it. The robot exploded into a bunch of body parts. Dan smiled at his victory, for once he saw the person who destroy his car get destroyed as well.

"Looks like he's all washed up," Tyra joked, getting a laugh from Chris. Dan shook his head at the joke, and walked over to the body parts.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked.

"I'm taking his body parts as trophies, maybe I'll use his good arm as a back-scratch," Dan stated.

"So your not going to find out who sent the robot after you?" Chris asked.

"Of course I am. Take the head to Elise, see if she could decode it," Dan commanded, as he shoved the head of the deceased android into Chris' chest.

"What about Tyra?" Chris asked.

"Since we both have two crazy women, I'll take Tyra, she still needs to watch a lot of TV," Dan stated. "Also drive me home."

* * *

_Back in the laboratory..._

Dr. Samuel fumed in his chair as he watched the scene from the Car Wash's surveillance feed. That _Dan_ person had not only defeated his android, but kept the parts for himself. He truly was a benevolent scientist. He knew the android's first layer wouldn't cause it to short out, so he told his assistant to drive over him and run him into the car wash. He regretted not making his android water proof, that's evil science rule #33: never forget to waterproof your robots.

"This Dan fellow is more smarter than anticipated. No matter, I shall see to this problem," Dr. Samuel stated. "Alisa, program the robot me. I want to have a chat with this Dan, very soon."

* * *

**Wow so someone is after Dan?! I can't- nah I believe it. Anyway I hope you people enjoyed this chapter as much as I did when I was writing it. **


	3. Chapter 3: Deviant Minds

**Dan VS The Scientist Chapter 3**

**I do not own Dan VS, They belong to the Hub.**

**I do own the villain Dan is facing.**

* * *

_Chapter 3: A conference of deviant minds._

Dan dragged Tyra up the stairs, after he went back to Chris' house to get Mr. Mumbles. He walked over the pieces of his shattered door. He placed Mr. Mumbles and Brad's robotic remains on the counter, and walked into his bedroom. He returned with a straight jacket and put it on Tyra who struggled in it. Dan saw this was very tiring and decided to go a different approach in getting the straight jacket on. Dan looked around and found an old sandwich on the floor. He picked it up and waved it in front of Tyra's face. She sniffed at the sandwich and held her nose from the stink. Dan sniffed the sandwich and groaned from the smell as well. Dan threw the sandwich in the trash. Dan looked around for something to distract her. He stepped forward and a small squeak was heard. He looked down to see he stepped on a squeaky toy mouse. Tyra bent down looking at the squeaky toy Dan stepped on. Dan grinned and used this small opportunity to put the straight jacket on her. Tyra fell face first on the squeaky toy, which made her bite down on it. Dan placed Tyra in front of his small TV and turned it on.

"Watch every second of it, including the commercials." Dan commanded as he walked over to the door hole. "Ok, one problem down, one to go." Dan pushed the bookshelf which was next to the door over into the doorway's path. "There we go, one makeshift doorway blocker. Now, time for bed." Dan picked up Mr. Mumbles on the way to the bedroom. He put it on the bed as he started to open his nightstand drawer. Upon opening the drawer, he saw a box of earplugs. He reached into the drawer and grabbed the box. He pulled out two pairs of ear plugs, and put one of the pairs in his feline pet's ears. Dan put the other pair in his own ears and started to take off his pants to show striped boxers. He laid down on his bed as Mr. Mumbles moved over and jumped onto his chest softly. He pulled up the covers over both of them and smiled. "Goodnight Mr. Mumbles." Dan smiled as Mr. Mumbles mewed gently.

* * *

_Chris and Elise's home..._

Chris was holding Brad's head underneath his arm, letting out a small yawn. He fumbled with his keys opening the door. He saw Elise was watching TV on the couch. When she looked up, she saw Chris holding a disembodied head underneath his arm. She panicked and ran over to him quickly.

"Oh my god, what happened," Elise asked seeing the disembodied head.

"Calm down. Dan and I apparently ran into Chad's brother, Brad, who wanted revenge on Dan and me." Chris explained.

"What is this, a soap opera?" Elise joked.

"Dan wants you to decode the robot's memories, to find out who programmed it." Chris handed her the head of Brad-bot.

"It looks like an android C2X9 version 10 of its series," Elise explained, "Meaning there should be a USB port right here." She opened Brad's nose, which revealed a USB.

"Ok, you got that covered. I'm going to bed. By the way, remind to get the car fixed; we just had our windshields broken."

Chris walked into the bed room and plopped down on the bed, making a loud thud. Elise walked out of their house and into their shed, placing the head on the workbench. She opened the drawer of the work bench and pulled out a laptop. She placed the laptop on top of the workbench and opened it up. She placed one end of a cord into her laptop's USB port and the other into the head's USB port. She began to decode the robot's eternal memory, which took about 30 minutes. She found certain files on Tyra, and a place to a warehouse in the middle of the desert in New Mexico. She also found the android's mission file which was: Apprehend Test Subject #2025181, and eliminate Dan Mandel. She was not surprised when she saw the eliminate Dan, though she started to wonder about Tyra's files. She was about to view them when her laptop started to shoot sparks out of it, causing it to short out.

"There goes another 500 dollars of software down the drain." Elise sighed looking at the burned laptop. She decided to worry about the Eliminate Dan thing in the morning.

* * *

_Dan's apartment..._

Dan woke up with a yawn, which made Mr. Mumbles look up smiling. She let out a small meow as her master picked her up in his arms.

"Let's go see what Tyra's learned." Dan started to walk out of his bedroom, bringing a baseball bat with him. When he walked in he saw Tyra with her legs cross and hunched over enticed by the TV, her straight jacket in tatters. "So, Tyr-"

"Shh." Tyra shushed Dan as she continued to watch the TV.

"Did you just shush me?" Dan asked getting a shush in response.

"Shush! This is the final season episode of Population Control Johnny, where we find out who took his extra bullets." Tyra explained, putting her hand on his mouth.

"What?! With no preempting?" Dan asked seeing the episode. He sat down near Tyra and watched the episode with her. After 30 minutes of bullets and mayhem, Tyra nudged Dan a little.

"Ok so what do you want Dan?" Tyra asked.

"I want to know why you broke my door down and tried to choke me." Dan asked.

"Reasons why I did that: 1. You're the only person I know who treated me like a person, plus I didn't know if the door was locked or unlocked. 2. You hit me in the head with a bat!" Tyra shouted in Dan's face.

"Don't play the blame game with me. I'm the victim, from not only you trying to choke me, but from your huge dino-butt squashing my car!" Dan shouted back at Tyra.

"So are you calling me fat? By the way I got your invoice, jerk." Tyra replied, making Dan more angry.

"You were fat in your dino-form!" Dan shouted, which made Tyra angrier.

"At least I'm not a plus size midget." Tyra growled at Dan. As Dan was about to throw the first punch, the bookshelf that was blocking the door was kicked to the other side of the room. Standing in the doorway was Dr. Samuel, standing next to him was a small cybernetic dog. Tyra whimpered and hid behind Dan.

"Ah, Dan we meet at last." Dr. Samuel stated sounding dramatic.

"Do I know you?" Dan asked as he glared at the person wearing the lab coat.

"Oh, right we never met. I'm Dr. James Birch Samuel." Dr. Samuel greeted the little man. "I was the one who sent the android or 'Brad-bot' as you called it after you, and I also created Tyra right here." Dr. Samuel gestured toward the hiding dino-girl.

When Dr. Samuel said that sentence Dan's face turned crimson red with anger. He was basically boiling at his tipping point. Not only did he send a killer robot after him, he also had the nerve to turn an innocent out-of-place dinosaur into a human.

"You wrecked my car, and turned a once beautiful creature of nature into an equally beautiful woman." Dan exclaimed, making Tyra smile a bit.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Tyra asked.

"Shut up!" Dan shouted at the dino-girl.

"Look, I just want to have a little chat. I can tell you're a busy man with your own goals." Dr. Samuel replied to Dan, which made Dan's anger subside for a few seconds.

"True, I do have a lot on my plate today." Dan pulled out a small day planner and flipped through the pages. Each page had the words 'Get Revenge,' and a person or places' name. On Friday, Dan had written _'Get Revenge on Bob's Burgers for feeding me a burger with cheese'._ "You got four minutes to explain why I shouldn't call the police." Dan asked.

"Ok. Do you have anywhere to sit?" Dr. Samuel asked. Dan pointed to the couch as he sat down in his own big chair. Dr. Samuel sat down on the couch as his cyber dog sat down on his lap. Tyra hid behind the big chair Dan was sitting in.

"Now, explain yourself."

"First, Dan, I never meant for my experiment to get out of the lab. You know how sometimes your plans go awry." Dr. Samuel stated.

"I do." Dan nodded, as he remembered some of his revenge schemes always go awry.

"Second, I didn't know you knew Tyra, which would explain why she's here." Dr. Samuel assessed the situation. "And as for my android crushing your car I do apologize for it doing so."

"Apologies won't fix my car!" Dan shouted.

"I know." Dr. Samuel pulled out a big wad of cash. "How much do you want for Tyra and for your car fixed?"

"The car fixing is 20,000 dollars. Tyra however, you'll have to make it worth my while." Dan suggested, smiling deviously. Dr. Samuel first handed Dan the money for his car to be fixed.

"What would it take for you to give me back Tyra?" Dr. Samuel asked.

"Nothing, because you can't have her."

"WHAT?!" Dr. Samuel stood up right, which made the cyber dog fall on the floor.

"Because, obviously she escaped from your horror movie experiments, and I'm still not happy about your robot destroying my car." Dan replied.

"You are making a powerful enemy. Reconsider the deal." Dr. Samuel shouted.

"The only thing I should reconsider, is letting you live." Dan stated as he grabbed a golf club and bashed it over Dr. Samuel's skull. Dr. Samuel didn't flinch from the attack; in fact he started to laugh.

"Did you honestly think I was here?" Dr. Samuel asked as he broke the golf club in two. "This is an android I'm controlling remotely from my lair."

The cyber dog stood up on its hind legs, and made its paws turn into buzz-saw blades. Its legs and arms extended making it taller and longer.

"And my assistant is controlling the cyber dog." Dr. Samuel said monotonously.

"This is ridiculous. How come you get the android that actually looks like you and I get an R.L. Stine sci-fi reject?" the cyber dog asked in a female's voice.

"Because there wasn't enough fake skin for another android." Dr. Samuel argued. "Now destroy Dan Mandel. I'll apprehend Tyra."

The cyber dog thrust its buzz-saw blade at the short man, only he was quick enough to dodge it. Dan put his hands through the garbage on his floor and pulled out a hatchet. He hacked off the cyber dog's legs, which made the cyber dog's blade arms flail about. The blades hit her master's chest, which opened to show a bunch of broken wires and circuit boards from the buzz saw attack.

"You incompetent buffoon!" Dr. Samuel shouted in rage.

"Hey, Sammy-boy," Dan grinned and smashed his hatchet into Dr. Samuel's chest. "Don't mess with a being of nemesis!"

"Looks like he shouldn't have _axed_ for me." Tyra stated making Dan groan. The Cyber Dog was still moving it arms which still had buzz-blades. Dan ended the cyber dog's life by cutting it's head off. "Looks like your a hea-" Dan put a hand on Tyra's mouth.

"If you say another awful pun, I'll bury the hatchet in your skull." Dan threatened, making Tyra silent. Dan pulled out his phone, and called the only person who he knew could help him now.

"Hello?" Chris' voice rang over the other lane.

"I was attacked by two robots!" Dan shouted into the phone.

"Who is this?" Chris asked, which made Dan even more angry.

"Get over here, and take me to your house. I need to see if Elise decoded that robot." Dan commanded, which made Chris sigh over the other end.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Chris replied hanging up the other end. Dan put his phone back in his pocket and looked at Tyra.

"Now, since you're my ticket to revenge for getting back at the scientist, you're going to need some clothes." Dan stated as he looked through his closet for something for her to wear.

* * *

_Back at the underground laboratory..._

Dr. Samuel growled as his screen said 'Not responding to android up-link'. He had not only lost the chance to get rid of a nuisance in his plans, but he had lost 20,000 dollars. Dr. Samuel pinched the bridge of his nose trying to regain his composure. He looked to the side to see Alisa who was chuckling nervously.

"This Dan guy is a pain in my backside!" Dr. Samuel groaned as he stood up.

"Sir, as far as I can tell this Dan Mandel person doesn't seem to have high tech weaponry or any supercomputer's." Alisa stated.

"That's what he wants you to think! That he's an average Joe, but it's all a ploy!" Dr. Samuel exclaimed. "I need a way to find out his weaknesses. Maybe if I look under the name of his assistant I'll find something."

Dr. Samuel typed in Chris' name and came up with five mugshots and a wedding registry. He saw Elise's picture next to his and clicked on it. He soon came up with an agency file with Elise's code name under it, which was _Dancing Shadow._ Dr. Samuel growled as he brought his hands down hard on the keyboard. Not only was this Dan fellow a possible scientist, but now he knew someone in the international spy business.

"I swear if it takes me an eternity I'll make sure this Dan fellow and his friends never see the light of day!" Dr. Samuel growled.

* * *

_Back at Dan's place..._

Chris drove up to see Dan standing next to Tyra. She was in a white T-shirt which was covered by the same blue vest Dan had gotten from a previous revenge scheme. She was also in blue jeans and in a pair of Chris' sandals. Dan immediately shoved Tyra in the back seat of the car before getting into the passenger seat.

"Drive, I need to see if that Brad head revealed its contents." Dan commanded, which made Chris drive back to his house. As Chris drove, Tyra watched the world pass by through the window. They soon reached their destination after a few minutes. Dan, Chris sand Tyra got out of the car and walked to the doorstep. Chris pulled out his keys and opened the door, to reveal Elise, who was trying to fix her laptop.

"Hey honey." Chris greeted his wife, much to Dan's dismay.

"Oh come on, stop sweet talking your wife. We need to know what was on the dismembered head of Brad." Dan stated, which made Chris sigh.

"Well Dan, I have good news and bad news." Elise stated. "Do you want the bad news first or the good news?"

"Hmm, bad first then good." Dan replied.

"The bad news is that android was sent after Tyra and if you stood in its way it would kill you." Elise bluntly replied.

"Wait what?!" Dan shouted, "Then what the hell is the good news?"

"The good news is, I was able to get a bit of information out of the head." Elise finished.

"Then let me have it." Dan asked annoyed.

"Unfortunately, the info fried my computer. It's going to take me a while to fix it so we can look at the information." Elise explained.

"Great, so we have to wait for your computer to spring to life from the dead?" Dan asked.

"That's one way of putting it." Elise replied, as she was unfazed by his choice of words.

"Fine! Watch Tyra. We're going to get revenge on that awful restaurant that tried to kill me." Dan started to walk out the door followed by Chris.

"Don't do anything illegal!" Elise shouted to the two leaving men.

"No promises!" Dan shouted back, which made Elise sigh as they left. Elise grabbed the remote next to her and turn on the TV to Channel Five News.

"Why are you watching this?" Tyra asked.

"When Dan and Chris leave the house I watch the news to see if their 'mission of vengeance' goes awry." Elise explained.

"Does that happen a lot?" Tyra asked.

"You have no idea." Elise replied dryly. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

_**If you guys are wondering, I'm basically putting some revenge schemes in the background so it can be livened up a little. Also if I made Dan too out of character, please tell me. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you stuck around for the author's notes at the end you are a Trooper. Also if your a fan of Bob's Burgers, then I apologize for making Dan get revenge on him.**_

_**~Ghostdog 2.5**_


End file.
